


Frustration and Confession

by The_Scribe_of_the_TARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scribe_of_the_TARDIS/pseuds/The_Scribe_of_the_TARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot to test the waters. Clara gets frustrated with how her clothes fit and her figure and the Doctor cheers her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration and Confession

Frustration

The Doctor was walking through the halls of the TARDIS, just past Clara's door when he heard something get slammed down. The door was open a crack as he approached timidly, afraid of being confronted by a very angry Clara. He slowly opened the door, and stepped inside. He stood there a moment before Clara flew out of the bathroom throwing an armful of clothes on her bed, before landing too with a huff. He stood there unmoving, thinking that she hadn't noticed him. He heard the bed creak, and watched as she slowly sat up and turned to look at him, an incredulous look on her face.  
"Doctor, why are you standing in my bedroom?" She asked carefully, restraint clear in her voice.   
The Doctor's hands flew to his bow tie, straightening it out of habit.  
"Well I was walking down the hallway and I heard a very loud bang. Your door was open a little bit and I would've knocked except I was afraid you were angry and I didn't want you to get mad at me, but I really wanted to make sure you were okay." he rambled, flapping his hands.   
"I'm fine, just frustrated," she whispered defeated.   
The Doctor walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Clara. She edged away from him but he wasn't having any of it. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. He tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear before cupping her cheek.   
"What for?" He whispered.  
She pulled away from his hand and looked down at her own, turning her mothers ring around her finger.   
"It's stupid I guess," she whispered, " It's just I get really tired of my clothes not fitting right and I look like a cow everything I wear."

She glanced up at the Doctor see his jaw dropped and an incredulous look on his face. She blushed and looked down out her hands one again.  
"It just gets kind of old, my skirts are too short or my shirts are too low, and if it fits in one place it doesn't in another. i just..." she trailed off.   
The Doctor turned her to face him once again, looking deep into her soft brown eyes. He delicately placed a finger on her lips, it was his turn to talk.   
He stared into her eyes for a moment before continuing, "Clara, my Clara, I suppose you just don't realize..."  
He paused briefly, a smile dancing over his face. "You are absolutely beautiful.i have traveled through all of time and space, I have seen the birth of countless stars, and still there is not a single thing more beautiful than you."   
She watched him carefully, tears gathering in her eyes.  
"Clara, I know you've been traveling with me for a year now, and I think its time I told you what I've been meaning to tell you since the day I met you."  
He paused a moment to gather his nerves, and then he spoke from the heart. "Clara Oswald, I love you more than anything in this universe and the next.'  
A mix between a sob and a laugh escaped Clara's lips before she threw her arms around him whispering " I love you too you big idiot!"

From that day on Clara had both the Doctor's hearts, and he hers. They traveled through time and space holding hands,and never ever letting go.


End file.
